Full Moon
by ArtemisXD
Summary: When will Natsuki learn that someone, namely Shizuru, is going to change her life forever. It just happened to be in the forest where her father went missing. Will she find her father? Will she be who she want's to be? Lemon, Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story that _I_ have put on here lol:) I started with just writing stories for my friends and giving it to them since i didn't have the courage to put them on here...but...now that my friends have said "Artemis, put _your_ stories on the site you won't get eaten alive," so here I amXD I hope you like my stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Hime

. .

Full Moon

***Full Moon for the wolf gods***

**Chapter 1 **

**POV Natsuki**

I remember the last day I was normal. Well for me it was normal. My old life wasn't the best but it wasn't bad either. It was 1869 and I was out hunting for my mother and younger siblings; it all started on that fateful sunny afternoon. It was stereotypical back then that men went out and did manly things like hunting, farming, and keeping their family safe. Women were the domestic type, they stayed home and watched the house and the kids, which by the way, isn't the easiest job in the world. But for me, I was the "man of the house" well, until my brother was old enough.

My name you ask? It's Kuga Natsuki. I used to be a cute girl who fetched water at the stream close to our house. Used to be anyway, now I hunt and tend the farm since my father went M.I.A for those miserable nine years, god knows what kind of action he got out in a forest hunting. He went in and never came out; at least that's what my mother said, I don't really remember much about that day. I was with him on the day he went missing, my mother was frantic because we were gone for hours and when we didn't come back at the time we always did she was about to walk to our closest neighbors when she found me sleeping on the porch.

She tried to get me to tell her what happened but she says I had a glazed look on my face void of emotion. For the rest of the night she kept me company as tears dripped down my face, she says I kept wiping them away saying "I don't know why I'm crying" and "I don't remember " over and over again. She kept me alive and held me close until the next day when I woke up like myself again; a happy little kid once more.

He made it hard on us, leaving my mother pregnant with four other kids to take care of. It was a hard life, but I learned to adapt and take care of my sisters and mother. I've seen many things that an eight year old should never have seen. My mother cut my long dark almost blue hair off to an inch above my shoulders, and then tied my hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon of my father's when he was a boy.

"Natsuki." She said to me with pain in her eyes. I looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"This is your new self; it is time you learn a man's job until your brother is ready to take over." She finished speaking and began rubbing her already swollen belly.

I knew she was hoping for a boy, we all were. I nodded my head and gave her a reassuring smile.

Nine years have passed since my first haircut and now I'm hunting for the upcoming winter.

"I need a haircut even though I hate cutting it." I said to myself as I loosened my hair from its ribbon. I combed my hair with my fingers and blew it out of my face.

"It's already starting to get long again, soon enough I won't look like a boy anymore and people will get suspicious. Though, god knows how they're not suspicious now. I mean really do I look like a boy?" I finished as I took off my jacket. I ran my hand through it again and sighed.

"This never gets easier." I looked at the waterfall of the forbidden spring.

"Will I ever become who I want to be?"

Every time I ask that question, no one answers.

"No man may enter the spring, no man may hunt near it, and no man may drink from it." I smile too myself.

"That's why I'm not a man."

I take the rest of my clothes off and hide them in a tree alcove. I picked up my bow and quiver, and then I walked to the edge of the spring.

"The spring is always a hot spring in the winter, I wonder why that is?" I bent down and place my hand in it.

"It's nice and warm. Perfect."

I take a step back and dive under; the feeling was amazing on my cold skin. I swam around underwater a few more seconds then I came up for air. I slung my bow and quiver over my shoulder and began to swim towards the flat rock right in the middle of the fall.

"A shower for the gods." I whispered.

I pulled myself up onto the flat rock and into the waterfall. There I sat and waited for my kill, and maybe even Artemis, the goddess of these woods and of the hunt. After all I have been hearing rumors that she is close by, stealing young maidens away because they do not wish to be with men. How I wish I could leave that easily.

**POV Nao (A.K.A Artemis) **

"My-…ma-…lady…my lady!"

"Huh? What?" Nao mumbled.

"It's time to get up malady, we must move to the forbidden spring."

"hmpmm." Nao protested as she rolled over. "Five more minutes."

"Malady. Someone's in the spring."

"What!" Nao yelped. She was fully awake now. "What do you mean someone's in the spring!"

"Aoi means exactly what she said Nao! Someone's in the damn spring!" Chie said way too loudly.

Nao glared at Chie. "You know, just because your second in command now doesn't mean you can state my name and express profanity to your mistress." Nao stated.

Chie rolled her eyes. "That'll be the day, me calling you mistress…unless we would be doing something kink- OW!" Chie yelped. "Aoi! What'd you do that for?" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Aoi was completely red with fury. "Chie if you have to ask me that we're thro-mmph!" Chie gave her girlfriend a deep loving kiss. Much to Nao's disgust unless she was the one doing the kissing or being kissed.

"Well hurry up malady or we'll leave you behind!" Chie said still giving a loving look to Aoi as she got up and walked out of the cave while calling orders to the other hunter's.

Nao rubbed her temples. "Why must she insist upon destroying my mornings I was having the best dream." Nao grumbled.

"She's only worried about you malady. After all we just came back from the war with the Titans after nine long years." Aoi said soothingly while checking out her girlfriend's firm backside as she walked away.

Nao stared at her thoughtfully. "I suppose." The redhead smiled to herself as she got up and headed out to the open forest. There, she found everyone moving to get ready for the upcoming hunt for the trespasser.

Nao being too lazy even if she was Artemis tapped one of her most trusted furry wolf god council members and nodded for her to quiet everyone down. Haruka gave her a huge wolfish grin and howled at the top of her lungs.

[SIT UP! ARTEMIS HERE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!]

Yukino one of Artemis' other trusted wolf god council member hid behind Haruka with ears fully back against her head. She then spoke up quite feebly.

[Um Haruka…you mean shut up]

[THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Geez Yukino stop coping me.] Haruka said as she growled and stalked out of Artemis' way.

Yukino whimpered and walked in the direction Haruka just went.

"Everyone!" Nao yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their Lady.

"It is time for the hunt. The hunt of someone that has invaded one of our most sacred places! The Fall of Rituals!" The hunter's roared with approval and Nao smiled impishly to herself as she went on.

"We will hunt anyone that dare get close! It is time my hunters. It is time to go out and conquer!" Artemis finished with bravado and looked at her hunter's as they yelled again and again her name.

"Now it's time. Grab your bows, then your quiver's, and mount up! Chie yelled. "We head to the springs!"

There was a thunder of footfall as everyone ran to finish what they were doing.

**POV ****Natsuki **

Meanwhile at the forbidden spring…

"How long will it take for something to come by?" I said out loud. Then I spotted it, a buck, fully grown by the looks of it.

I smile to myself, _We'll eat for a month_. I thought. Careful to not make any sudden movements I pulled an arrow from my quiver, notched it in my bow and pulled back. When I reached the tension point I let my arrow fly.

It hit the deer in its blind spot, an instant kill. The deer crumbled to the ground as I jumped off the flat rock and swam to shore. When I reached shore I ran to the tree alcove to fetch my clothes. Then I felt it, the rumble in the ground.

"Oh no." I said. "It's too early for them to come. What alarmed them to my presence?" I ran to the deer and threw on my clothes as I went.

"I must leave before they catch my scent." I pulled on my jacket and grabbed the deer with one hand as I put on my quiver and bow with the other hand. Then I pulled the deer onto my shoulders and start to run, but not before tying my ribbon around the bloody hole on the deer's neck. That should keep the blood out of the air and off the ground. I began to run as fast as I could without tripping over anything on the ground.

(…)

"Damn, why is this deer so heavy?" As I say this I start hearing howls all around.

"Damn! They caught my scent faster than I originally thought." Then I realized it I may have kept the deer's scent at bay, but I forgot the whole reason men keep their hair up.

"To keep the animals from catching their scent…Damn it! I would hit myself over the head if I had the use of my hands…" I start to run faster.

"This isn't going to work." I stop and look around. I saw something white streak past. _What the hell was that?_ I shake my head and kept looking around. "Ah!"

"There!" I see a cave and stream. I put my hood up and then run into the stream and headed to the cave where I found a thin layer of ice in the cave pool I put the deer in it and tie the ribbon attached to the deer to a root near the pool.

"I'll come back for you soon." I said to the deer.

I rush back into the stream and walk in it till I reach where I came into it, and then I ran out of it on the opposite side and start running away from the approaching wolves. This way they won't know I was in the cave.

**POV Nao(A.K.A Artemis)**

"Have you found them yet?" Nao asked.

"No, but we've caught onto their trail." Chie exclaimed.

"Good keep on them." Nao said. She looked up at the waterfall in deep thought.

"There's just no way a man could have made it here and kill a deer in a matter of an hour. The animals know not to come here if they smell a man. So how come? Then it dawned on her.

"Of course!" Nao exclaimed.

"What is it Artemis?" Chie asked puzzled.

"The trespasser we're looking for…It's a woman!" Nao yelped in exasperation.

"Ooh fun. OW." Chie began but got hit in the head by a pissed Aoi. "I mean…What!"

"Call them off! All of them! Now!" Nao yelled.

"It's too late Artemis! Listen!" Chie said.

When she did, she heard it. A single howl. The wolves have found the girls scent. Nao stood wide eyed. Then she whistled and she was gone. The Alpha she wolf had picked Artemis up and put her on her back.

"Alyssa!" Nao yelled.

[Yes. Artemis?] The wolf thought.

"We will not make it! Will you send Shizuru for the girl? We must get the girl to safety, I know this foolish hunter." Nao said as she cast down her eyes. "It's not right for her to have the same fate as her father I couldn't save him as it was then."

[Yes Artemis of course. Shizuru!] The she wolf said as she howled for the young second in command.

[Ara. Yes Alyssa?] Shizuru came to the Alpha's side.

[Go and find the female hunter. Protect her if you must.] The she wolf said to her young friend.

[Of course.] Shizuru bounded off into the forest, already knowing where to find the hunter.

"I hope she makes it in time." Nao mumbled.

[As do I Malady, as do I.] The she wolf said as she began to run faster toward the beginning chaos.

**POV Natsuki**

_I'm really cold. I can't believe I went into that river._ I thought this as I crashed into more bramble bushes thus tripping over a root.

"Damn." I mumbled as I landed on the forest floor.

My vision blurred, I knew I was going to pass out from just the overwhelming thought of being found and killed. My face then grew hot with tears.

"NO. No way am I giving up! I have a family to feed." I struggle to my feet pissed off.

"I am not giving up hope because of some wolves chasing me, even if they're gods." Then I hear it, distant footfall.

"Too big for anything else but those damn wolves." I grumbled to myself.

I start running again, my face still wet from crying. They're getting closer...I'm not going to be able to out run them.

"SHIT." I stop and turn pulling an arrow out of my quiver and notch my long bow. My vision blurs again from my tears, I wipe them away and pull my arrow back to touch my face as I've practiced many times before.

"Come at me with the best you got you damn wolves, if this is my last stand I sure as hell am going to take one of your sorry asses with me…or I'll be pissed." I grit my teeth and wait. Then there was silence.

"What the-." Then in the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white. "Son of a-." I turn and watch as a 6ft wolf lunges at me its eyes a crimson red.

I don't have time to react except pull my arrow still attached to my bow up to protect myself from, what I thought was, its awaiting jaws but then it just so happened to be its shoulder thus successfully lodging an arrow into said shoulder. The wolf wraps its big paws around me and cries out in pain as we fall down the hill that just so happened to be right behind me, figures.

We go rolling down the hill each bump softened by the wolf's protective paws… _Wait what! Why would this wolf be protecting me?_ I was totally confused but that thought end abruptly when we came to a bone crunching stop, well it sounded like it since my bow snapped in two and got crushed. _Damn there goes my hard earned money_. I barely hear the sound of the other wolves going passed under the white wolfs furry stomach. _Who by the way saved my ass_. I try to move but stop when the wolf on top of me yelps in pain.

[Ara, are you okay?] I freeze.

"Did this wolf just talk to me?" I said into its belly.

The wolf yelps in surprise this time. [Ara, Ara, Why yes I did and I wish you wouldn't talk into my fur it tickles.]

"Eep!" I yelped as i wiggle under her totally freaking out. _I mean I love wolves…something I can relate to but Geezus a huge one that talks, by the way, is on top of me!_ She cries out in pain and I freeze again. I look down at myself and mumbled softly.

[Ara, I didn't quite here you. Come again?]

"I'm sorry for hurting you if I wiggled around too much. Also for the arrow…I thought you were trying to kill me.]

[Ara. Kannin na] the wolf tries to get up but just yelps again.

"Wait! Stop moving! Lay still, that arrow had poison on the tip!" I yell.

I manage to pull myself forward and I meet the wolf's eyes. _Damn. They really were crimson, I wasn't seeing things._ I get up and move around to get a better look at the wound I inflicted. _That's not good…_ My hand begins to go closer to the wound and I hear a warning growl coming from the white wolf. I look into its eyes.

"Is this your first wound?"

[Unfortunately yes. You caught me off guard actually] I could just tell if the wolf was human it would have put its hand over its mouth and giggled. _Wow…what a weird mental image_ I shake my head and grimace.

"This is going to hurt so grit your teeth and close your eyes."

[Ara and what will Trespasser-san do to me when I close my eyes?]

I blush scarlet red. _Why did this wolf make it sound so sexual…she's a god damn wolf for crying out loud…oh wait…when did I decide she was a girl? Probably that damn sexy Kyoto-ben…this wolf is so making fun of me…not fair._

"Wha- I was just…" I look anywhere except her eyes. I fidget under her watchful gaze and then look at her from the corner of my eye shyly.

The wolf tilts her head. I look at her and I can just picture her covering her mouth and laughing. [Ara. Trespasser-san is very cute yes?]

"Wha- I am not cute!" I blush again, it going all the way to my collar bones I then stomp my foot and make fists as I look at her with total humiliation. "Why you…"

I then heard a rumble coming from her. "Are you laughing at me!" I yell at her.

[Kannin na, Trespasser-san, Kannin na. I just can't help but laugh at your most adorable aspects, I have never seen someone stomp there foot like that.]

I cross my arms and grumble at her. She tilts her head again. [Ara, what was that Trespasser-san?]

"My name is not Trespasser-san…it's Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki…and you are?" I unfold my arms and walk up to her. She watches me and then turns her head away.

[Ara, and why would Natsuki want to know my name, am I important to Natsuki?]

I blush. "Why you…" then I notice that she's shaking. "Are…are you okay?" I touch her and she starts but then gives out a warning growl. I huff and give her a piercing glare. "Wolves shouldn't be so stubborn…just tell me your name…it's only polite to after someone gives you their name…"

She looks away again and then I hear it. [My names Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru…it's a pleasure to meet yo-] I pull out the arrow stuck in her shoulder. She howls out in pain and I rush over and grab her muzzle.

"Sorry…distraction…" I give her an apologetic smile. She's still shaking. I start petting her head and whisper to her. She relaxes and I scratch a little behind her ear. I turn to her shoulder again and put my hand to the wound. _There's still poison in here…it doesn't look like it's gotten any farther so if I suck it all out the wound should be okay._

I feel Shizuru nuzzle my back and I look at her. [So how is it?] I tried to smile at her but it ends up as a grimace. [Ara, is it really that bad?] I shake my head. I start to shake. [Tell me my Natsuki]

I stop and look at her. "My Natsuki?"

She looked surprised and confused, she shook her head. [Ara, Kannin na I do not know what made me say that] She looked away and I blush and start to mess with my hair. I look down and see the arrow that started all of this.

"You know, when my hair gets too long I have to cut it to make myself more boy like so that I can take care of my family ever since my father disappeared. He left my mother pregnant with four children to take care of with no man to watch the house. It was hard on me but necessary when we have to survive in a man's world. When my brother was born I thought I wouldn't have to do this anymore but I was wrong, I realized he wasn't old enough yet to hunt and work the farm so I'm stuck like this until he's old enough. He's nine now and I will teach him all I know when he is thirteen. No one asks me what I want, and no one will in this type of world unless I make it happen."

I look at her and she is watching me. "My arrows…The ones that I mark with red have poison on them. They're used for animals that have the intent to kill me." I look at my bloodied hand. "The poison is going to spread."

[Then leave me.] She pushes me away from her.

"No." I step on the arrow that stabbed her in the shoulder and snap it in two.

She growls at me and shows her teeth. I narrow my eyes at her. I walk towards her and her hair on the back of her neck bristles.

[What are you doing?] She gives a warning growl and I grab her nose and pull her face toward mine until I was looking into both of her eyes.

"Listen. You need to stop being stubborn and let me help you damn it. Just because you try to sound deadly and your eyes are crimson doesn't mean I can't hear the fear and uncertainty behind your growls."

She's shocked and she nods. I push her face away and lean down to the wound. I look at her from the corner of me eye and then look back to the wound. I start syphoning the poisoned blood out and I feel her shaking and hear her whimper as she lies down and I kneel down to meet her half way. She rests her head on my shoulder and I let her until I tasted no more poison. I pet her soothingly and then she lifts her head so that I could rip my sleeves off and wrap them around her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

I looked at Shizuru. She was staring at me intensely with those crimson eyes that always catch me off guard. _Is that really her true eye color?_

I blush and start wiping as much blood as I could off my face.

"W-what is it?"

[Did you get it all?]

"Yes, I think I got most of it."

[Good cause I'm about to-] Shizuru collapses the rest of the way to the ground.

"What the-"

I watch as her fur disappears and she turns into a beautiful naked woman maybe no more than a year older. She had golden chestnut hair that was long enough to cover her supple chest, _that I might add was sculpted by the gods themselves well the amount I could see, _My eyes were traveling down to her perfectlytoned abdominal and about the go lower when my eyes grew wide at what I was about to do and slapped my face as hard as I could.

"Holy Shit!" I sidestep and fall over a root. I scramble backwards and start breathing heavy. "No one told me wolf god's changed into humans! What the hell!" I wobbled to my feet and looked at her face in shock. I shake my head and slap my face a couple times again. "Get ahold of yourself Natsuki. You've seen your siblings naked before, it's no big deal that you just happened to figure out that this wolf god is a sexy naked woman that needs your help." _Shit why is my heart beating so fast_. I grab the part of my shirt above my heart and squeeze. _Quiet my beating heart, be still. _

I go over to her limp body. _Wow she's gorgeous!_

"Even better up close." I clumsily took off my jacket and drape it over her. I notice her shoulder is finely wrapped still so I smile and laugh at that. _Great, what now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's an update (Cough) XD. It didn't take very long because first off I had already written the story a couple weeks ago it just needed a few adjustments…ahem…yeah I suck at writing it good the first time cause you see my mind goes a mile a minute so I just write as fast as I can to get it all on paper before it disappears… (knocks on head) yep all up here somewhere or other. He he (Scratches the back of said head). Anyway I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Hime

**Chapter 2 Nao (A.K.A Artemis)**

"Have you found Shizuru's scent yet Alyssa?" Nao questioned.

[No Malady. She has disappeared.] Alyssa's whimper was a worried one.

"She'll be okay Alyssa. I promise."

[I hope your right.]

Chie came running into the clearing.

"A-Artemis! W-We've found her, b-both of them." Chie said in a fast manner. She grasped her knees as she heaved and tried to catch her breath.

"Where are they then?" Nao hurriedly asked.

"I-It looks like t-the girl trespasser i-is carrying a h-human Shizuru this way." Chie gasped finally catching her breath. She knew that Aoi was right she needed to run more.

"Very well then, thank you Chie." Nao said sincerely.

Chie bowed and then began to run back the way she came.

[That can mean only one thing. My sister has reached her limit. She is badly wounded.] Alyssa growled threateningly.

"Let us not waist any more time then Alyssa, we will bring them back to the spring to heal." Nao said.

[Indeed]

Alyssa and Artemis rushed out to meet the hurt Luna and the disheveled Natsuki.

**POV Shizuru **

I was half asleep, through being carried and being naked. All I could feel was pain from the shoulder wound except oddly enough the places I didn't feel pain were where Natsuki was holding me. Her warm hands protected me from the forest, and her jacket that smells as she does was wrapped around me; I felt safe and I couldn't fathom why this is. Her jacket kept my bare body warm and she held me closely, if I could have I would have teased her about this. _Why is she holding me so close?_ I was aware of everything around me but my body wouldn't respond what kind of weird poison did this turn out to be? Will I die?

Natsuki was walking and carrying me through the forest toward the spring. I could smell my sister getting close. I hope she doesn't do anything rash while I can't move my body; or Artemis for that matter. Artemis is not a good role model for my sister, that sister of mine does whatever that Artemis tells her.

**POV Natsuki**

"Why the hell did this happen to me. I was having such a normal day and then this happened. I knew I shouldn't have waited in the forbidden spring, I'm such an idiot!" I stumble a little but then catch myself.

"Shit. My back is scratched up from that damn tumble down the hill." I'm probably bleeding because my shirts stuck to my back.

"It figures…I wonder if I'll ever get that deer to my mother and siblings." I stumble again. "Damn." Then there was a low groan from Shizuru.

"Ow…" She said sleepily.

"Oops. Sorry I'll be more careful, Wait….What!" I said. Then she was out again.

"That's just great." I walked a little faster towards the spring then I heard it, huge footsteps.

"Damn. It's a bigger wolf god." I look at Shizuru in worry.

They were on us in seconds.

"Holy shi-. "

There was the Alpha she wolf, she was eight feet tall and there was a woman riding her. She looked about my age but she had this air about her that told me she might look like this but she was much older. _This must be Artemis._ Her piercing gaze made me think of a spider hungry for its next trapped victim.

I was frozen to the spot but I glared back at both of them wondering what they were going to do. They both watched me and said nothing so I decided to play it safe.

"Uh...I-I'm Sorry." I said

The redhead just regarded me coolly and I could tell she was comparing me to something.

"Um am I in trouble?" I asked.

Artemis smiled impishly. "No. but you will be if Shizuru dies. I'm sure her sister here wouldn't be too happy, isn't that right Alyssa." She turned to the Alpha and smirked.

[That would be bad. I'd probably eat her.]

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth almost biting my tongue in the process to try and keep myself from saying something that could end my life.

"Shizuru's seriously hurt, I stabbed her with my poison arrow as she ran into me. I got most of it but the poison can still be critical, it's probably already got her paralyzed and unresponsive." I said.

The Alpha looked at me like she was deciding whether or not to open her mouth and take a nice bite out of me. She decided on just showing off her huge sharp teeth and snapping at me.

[You are very brave if not stupid in telling me this information, but I have to admit most would not explain themselves of their faults and wrong doings.]

"Yes I am very impressed. We already knew what had happened by the look of Shizuru. But explain why you are calling her by her first name? Already making yourself comfortable with Alyssa's sister are you" Artemis snickered.

The she wolf growled.

My face turned red. What kind of question is that?

"I-I…S-She…"

Artemis laughed then and shook her head. "Never mind that, your face was priceless enough. I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt." I was shocked. "Let us go to the spring. We need to heal Shizuru, and you will come with us Kuga Natsuki." She got down from the Alpha and took Shizuru from my hands.

"How did you know my-"I started.

"I know many things. Now come along pup."

Artemis started running for the spring.

_What's with the pup?_

"What is she? An Olympic runner?" I ask the she wolf.

[Well I wouldn't say an Olympic runner…she's more like an Olympic goddess.]

"Oh right…duh…" I said.

[Yeah.]

"So how am I supposed to do that? I'm not an Olympic goddess." I said

[True]

The she wolf picked me up by my collar with her teeth and puts me on her back.

[Let's hurry and catch up.] The she wolf bounded off into the forest.

"Shi-." I start to say but then a tree branch almost lops my head off. A scream bubbles up in my throat as I duck and bury my face into the she wolfs' back.

[That was a close one huh] I could tell the she wolf was laughing.

"That is so not funny." I said as I growled into her back.

[I would keep my head down if I was you. Well until we're at the spring]

"Yeah, thanks for telling me now…that totally would have helped a couple seconds ago."

We lapped into a silent deference.

"I hope Shizuru's okay."

I stopped and thought about it.

"I couldn't have stopped the arrow from going in; I wasn't expecting her to jump me. I raised my arm's up to protect from the impact I had the arrow still attached to my bow. I'm sorry."

The she wolf didn't respond for a while and then I heard her say something softly.

[I know]

She didn't say anything else until we got to the spring.

[You'll save her] She looks at me with piercing blue eyes. [I know you will]

I stare at her and then turned my head to Artemis. Without looking at her I lower my eyes and smiled.

"You have a lot of love for your sister. I'm the same way, if anything happened to Emily, Des, Mia, or Beth I would do anything for them. Even my snot nosed Brother Alex, I love them all dearly."

I look at her again and smile at her for real this time and then began walking over to Shizuru. I blushed and looked away as Artemis takes my jacket off of her and puts it under her on the ground. I could tell something was wrong right away. I knelt by Shizuru and her wound on her shoulder. It was infected and the poison was still in her system. I swore and hit the ground with my fist.

[How long?]

I looked up and the she wolf was looking over my shoulder. I bury my face into my hands.

"Less than fifteen minutes." I shake my head.

"I have a question for you pup." Artemis says.

I look up at her.

"You wouldn't go hunting with an arrow that had this deadly of a poison on its tip without an antidote would you? Where is the antidote?" Artemis stated.

I then realized what she's talking about.

"But Artemis. My father made me immune to that poison." I said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Then there you go. Your blood is the cure." She said.

I looked at her in shock. "What!"

"You heard me. Get ready to be mated for life." Artemis stated as she pulled me to my feet.

**POV Shizuru**

_Ara, Ara. What is Artemis doing? I tried to open my eyes. Sigh my body does not want to listen._

"Hey Artemis? What do you mean mated for life?" Natsuki said.

I stopped cold. _Ara_…

"I'll tell you when you start moving get up and undress." Artemis said.

"What!" Natsuki yelled.

_Ara. Natsuki even sounds cute and I wonder if she's blushing. This is getting most interesting, what kind of situation is this putting Natsuki in such a position as to mate with me. That Artemis has not felt my wrath yet and as soon as I can move again I will find my naginata._

"Why!" Natsuki said

"So you can pick up Shizuru and heal her in the spring of course." Artemis stated. I could tell Artemis was enjoying every minute of it.

_Ara, Ara. She is most distasteful…I wish I could move._

"All you need to do is take her up to your stomach in water, cut your hand, drip the blood in her mouth, and kiss her. It's as simple as that."

_Ara…_

"What do you mean as simple as that! I-I c-can't! I've never kissed someone before." Natsuki said.

_Ara, Ara. Neither have I my Natsuki. Wait…where did that come from I wonder._

"Well it's a great time to learn! The blood and kiss will save her life and the spring will heal her wound." Artemis said.

_Ara. Just wait my dear Artemis; I cannot wait to feel my limbs again._

"Are you positive this will save her life?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course!" Artemis said happily.

I could hear someone walk over to Artemis' direction.

[Um Artemis what does the kiss have to do with saving my sister's life…the girl doesn't have to partner up with my sister. She can save her without it] I heard my sister whisper.

_Yes, Indeed Artemis. What does it have to do with our interesting little situation?_

Artemis lost her playful teasing voice and lowered it to an almost painful but sad tone.

"They were fated to be together." I could hear the raw pain and despair radiating off her voice. "It's what her father wanted. You know this.

_Ara. Whatever does that mean I wonder?_

My sister said nothing more. Artemis walked over to my head again.

"Alright we're ready for the ritual." Artemis exclaimed. I tried to stay conscience through the whole thing but I fell into a fit full dream as Natsuki picked me up and was walking toward the spring.


	3. Chapter 3

Well…here's another chapter lol on Thursday as promised XD. Um I would like to thank everyone for reviewing it makes me smile every time ;) and also I'll take into consideration the whole Natsuki falling first lol. You won't be disappointed :). Well that's it for now if you have any more comments or requests you know where that review button is. :D

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters so we're good on that.

**Chapter 3**

**POV Natsuki**

"Alright I'm ready." I said.

I looked down all I was wearing was a light white underdress sort of like a toga. It was wrapped around me expertly held together by a gold paw clip at my shoulder and a silk white belt.

"Thanks for bringing this along with you Artemis, and thanks Alyssa for telling me she had it with her." I blushed as I said this wondering why Artemis had this with her anyway.

"What do you mean you're ready? That's not naked!" Artemis pouted.

"Well I feel naked…my bear arms and legs are showing…and my chest is cold." I said as I wrapped my arms around my exposed upper chest.

[Artemis…That's good enough for the ritual. That's what the other partner's wore anyway.]

I nodded at the two and walked over to Shizuru. I looked at her and then at the dagger Artemis gave me.

"It's time huh…" I muttered to Shizuru.

I slipped the dagger into my belt and then picked Shizuru up bridal style; she was cold from being exposed. I hugged her tighter and walked bare foot to the warm water. I looked back one more time and then waded into the hot spring until I got to my stomach. I let Shizuru float in the warm water. As I held her up with one hand I took the dagger out of my belt with the other. I knelt down in the water laying her across my knee.

"Shizuru…If you can hear me I'm sorry this happened, and I'll make it up to you I promise." I put the blade on my right palm.

"Please let this work."

I closed my eyes and slid the blade across my palm. I winced in pain and opened my eyes to see scarlet running across and down my palm; it was starting to flow a deep red so I put my hand above Shizuru's mouth. I closed my hand and squeezed. The blood dropped into her awaiting mouth, when I thought she swallowed enough blood I took my hand from above her.

"Now what?" I said out loud.

"KISS HER!" Artemis yelled at me.

"Oh geezus!" I yelped in surprise.

"I forgot you guys were there." I said as I turned a deep scarlet myself.

I looked at Shizuru's face, I lean in closer. _God she's amazing…flawless really… _I blushed a deeper red. _What am I thinking? She's a girl…older than me…even worse. _

"I'm sorry Shizuru for stabbing you in the shoulder, but I don't regret getting tackled by you." I whispered in her ear. I smiled and then kissed her.

She smelled like the forest, full of pine and somewhat of water lilies. It was a good smell. Then I felt it, a searing pain on my right hand. I stop kissing her and look at my hand. On my knuckles there were now claw markings or tattoos if you may.

"What the-" I started.

"The ritual has now been complete!" Artemis yelled.

_**End of Chapter 2 reminder: **__I tried to stay awake for the ritual but I fell into a fit full dream when Natsuki picked me up and was walking toward the spring._

**POV Shizuru-The Dream (Lost Memories)**

I'm running through the forest, scared of something but I don't know what. Then I came into a clearing. _Is this a dream? _Then I see a young girl.

"Father, is this her?" She said.

I look around and inch back from her. _Why am I a young pup again?_

"Yes this is her." A deep voice behind me said.

A strong hand grabbed my scruff. I yelp in surprise and try to nip at the hand holding me. The man laughed. I growl at him. He turns me to face him.

"Well aren't you a feisty one." He said as he smiled.

"Yes she is."

I turn my head to my master Artemis' voice, I whine to be put down. The man consents and I head behind my master's legs.

"She may be old enough to know danger and have an attitude, but she is still too young to talk in her wolf form" Artemis stated.

"Ah." He said.

"Father?" The girl said as she walked to her father's legs. She hid behind them, only peeking to look at my master and I.

"Is that the girl I must be friends with? Who is the other girl?" the girl said.

"Hush Natsuki. Such an inquisitive mind." He smiled. "Yes, she is Shizuru, the girl that is your destiny." He said. "The other one that you speak of is my sister Artemis." He finished.

He knelt down to his daughter's height.

"Listen Natsuki, You won't remember meeting them until you and Shizuru become partners. This is a safety measure so you don't come looking for me when I leave." He said.

"But Father I don't want you to leave!" Natsuki said.

She began to cry. I watched this and left my master's legs, I crept toward the girl. When I reached her I rubbed my head again her cheek; we were the same height. She shied away in surprise, but then she put her hand out. I nosed it, she smiled and started petting me. I moved closer and finished whipping her tears with the fur on my muzzle. She smiled and laughed when I liked her cheek to comfort her.

"It's only going to be for a couple of years. I promise Natsuki. I'll be back before you know it. Maybe you won't even need the safety measure." He looked at Natsuki.

Natsuki moved toward her father and hugged him.

"Be careful Father."

His smile saddened.

He touched her forehead and she yawned, and then closed her eyes. I whimpered and pushed her hand up with my muzzle.

"Did you lock her memory Apollo?" Artemis asked.

Reito looked up.

"Yes I did."

He got up and put Natsuki on my back.

"Do you want Shizuru's memory locked as well Artemis?" He asked.

"Yes I don't want her remembering until Natsuki is old enough to become Shizuru's partner as you have asked for brother." Artemis stated.

"Yes I agree, I don't want Shizuru to recognize her at first sight." Reito said.

He started to walk toward me and I shied away making sure to not drop Natsuki.

"Come Shizuru, stay still for Apollo. It is for the girl's sake." Artemis commanded.

I look at her. That's the last thing I remember because Apollo touched me on my forehead. I didn't wake up until we were coming back from the young girl's house as now I recall. We had taken here back and laid her on the porch. I remember being confused and my head hurt.

The dream shifted. _Ara, now what?_ I was now back to myself and human. I was standing in the clearing once more. There was a man there.

"Apollo?" I questioned. "Ara, what is the sun god doing in the woods ne?"

"Hello again Shizuru." He said.

I was puzzled.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"Ah yes I had forgotten." He said. "You do not remember me." He stopped and smiled at me. "Nor should you."

I looked at him and waited for what he was going to tell me. _Ara, so these are my lost memories._

"Shizuru, there is a great destiny that you and my daughter must complete." He stated. "My sister and yours will help you, but there is something you must give my daughter when you become her partner." He finished.

I looked shocked.

"Ara, your daughter?" I said_. Ara it's all coming back to me, I didn't find that ring in the forest. He gave it to me._

"Yes." He said.

He took a ring from his finger and a silver chain around his wrist.

"Give this to her." He said as he put the ring on the chain.

He handed it to me and told me that when she put the ring on, it would produce a Celtic sword and shield. He also told me that the chain protected her from long ranged weapons, so she must keep it on at all times.

I was majorly confused.

"How will I know who your daughter is and where to find her to give her such a gift? I do not understand." I said.

He smiled at me.

"In time Shizuru." He said.

I saw that I would not get any more information out of him on this topic so I just nodded and asked a question that was bugging me.

"Why give weapons to your daughter? Will there be danger?" I asked him.

"There may very well be on your quest." He said.

"Ara, what quest?" But as I asked this I knew what the answer was going to be.

He chuckled.

"In time Shizuru, my daughter will know. He smiled and then the image dissolved.

**POV Natsuki**

I picked up Shizuru and walked back to her waiting sister.

[Thank you for saving my sister's life.]

I nodded and gently laid Shizuru onto Alyssa's back. A searing pain went through my right hand.

"OW!" I yelped. I looked at my hand in shock, the wound was gone.

"How-" I started.

[Now that you are Shizuru's partner, you'll have some of her powers, fast healing being one of them.]

"That's interesting." I said.

I turned over my hand and looked at the claw tattoos as well as the moon marking.

"What do the claw tattoos and the moon represent?" I asked Alyssa.

[Well the claw marks will fade as Shizuru becomes more human and darken when she's a wolf again. As for the moon, it changes with each moon faze.]

"Oh, so that means it's a crescent moon then?" I asked.

[Yes that would be the case.]

"Hmm. That makes sense I guess." I look at my hand again in wonderment.

"So I'm guessing Shizuru wasn't supposed to change because it's only half faded." I said.

[Yes you are right. The reason why she changed was because we heal faster as humans, also she reached her pain limit. She won't change back into a wolf until she's better.]

"And will that be soon?" I asked her.

Before Alyssa could answer Artemis cleared her throat.

"Natsuki, all in good time. We wouldn't want Shizuru's condition to get worse if she catches a cold would we." Artemis asked.

I nod. "Your right Artemis. I will know everything soon enough I suppose." I finished as I got dressed and then climbed onto Alyssa's back next to Shizuru.

[Hold onto her tightly please Natsuki.]

"Of course." I said as I put my arms around Shizuru. Artemis whistled and a girl on a wolf came into view. She had short blackish grayish hair and oddly enough was wearing some kind of glass goggles on her face, why I wonder. She bounded up to Artemis and put out a hand for her. Artemis grasped her hand and swung up behind the girl.

"Follow us now. Don't lag behind Alyssa." She said.

[Yes, of course Chie.]

Then we were off. I definitely learned my lesson as another branch almost cut my head off.

"I need to remember to keep my head down." I mumbled to myself. I looked at my hand again.

[You know, your hand will hurt for a good month.]

I looked at Alyssa.

"Why's that?" I asked.

[Because you're not used to wolf markings. It's our type of magic, a very high quality magic I might add. It'll hurt you for a good month because you're human. It hurts us for a day and it hurt's one of Artemis' hunters for a week because they don't age, and they have powers of their own.]

I look at my hand.

"Oh." I said.

We arrived at the hunter camp. Alyssa lowered herself onto her stomach and I got off and took Shizuru off her back.

"Take her over to that tent over there" Chie said as she pointed to a white tent embroidered with dark markings. "It's the princess' tent as well as her sister's when they turn to their human forms." She finished.

I nod and start my way over there, Alyssa followed; it was very lively and bustling in the camp. _How do we not hear them from our property, they can't be that far out into the woods. Can they? _

[When you walk in, there should be a chest of clothes to the left. If you would, put a night gown on her and lay her down on the bed of furs. You can't miss it, I would do it but as you can see I'm not human yet.] She then wiggled one of her paws at me.

Alyssa did not sound or look happy in the slightest. I could tell she was mad at me already for seeing her sister naked but it really couldn't be helped now could it. _After all she did morph right in front of me…I so was not expecting that._

"Of course." I said as I gulped. I backed into the tent and turned around.

"Holy…" I said as I looked around, it was bigger inside then it was outside. I looked to my left and there was the chest. I laid Shizuru down on the bed I closed my eyes and took my jacket off of her I then pulled the covers over her bare body. I walked over to the chest and looked inside. The night gown was on top so I picked it up; as I did something fell from it. It clattered to the floor.

"Huh? What's this?"

I picked the shiny object off the floor. It was a gold ring on a silver chain. When I touched it I became drowsy.

"This…is...not…good." I tried to walk toward Shizuru but my legs crumbled from beneath me and I ended up crashing next to the chest. I fell into a deep sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm sure everyone knows that school sucks right? Right. Okay now that we got that out of the way I just want to say try being a top senior in the Academy of Finance…a golden student…it's a pain in the ass because _everyone_ wants something from you…whether it is a presentation to the Board of Directors of the Academy or tutoring in college accounting. I do a lot more than that and I'm a senior in high school …kill me now….When life gives you lemons make sure to throw them in the faces of the people who give them to you….or at least squirt the juice in their eyes…anyway enough of my rant XD. I'm sorry for the late chapter Lol School's a bitch.

I hope you like it please review if you like :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-Hime…if I did I would totally make another season revolving around Natsuki and Shizuru after the whole blowing up of the children XD. I so wish they would! I wanna know what happened next XD

. .

**Chapter 4 Natsuki's Dream**

_I remember when I first picked up a bow._

I was four and my dad was looking for his bow. He asked me one day to stop playing and help him find it.

"Sure father." I said.

He went away to do the farm work so I got up and walked around.

"Hmm…where would he put it" _Oh I remember this…it was a test right? _I smiled. I knew exactly where to find it. I walked into the forest.

"Now where is that tree alcove…?" _My father always pretended that he lost his bow so I would go into the forest to find it. I can't believe I forgot this about him._

I walked to a clearing and found the tree; I dug around and brought out the bow. When I touched it, it began to glow. I felt warm as I touched it, almost as if I was the sun and moon at the same time. The bow turned back into my father's bracelet.

_He told me it did that because of his powers, he also told me to never tell mom anything of what he shows or tells me, that was always very important._

I walked back to the house smiling, but when I got there my mother was hysterical because she told me to never go into the forest._ But my father got me out of trouble every time. _When we were alone again because my mother heard the twins crying my father told me to stand by the tree right behind me, so I did. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched it in is bow. My eye's widened.

"F-Father what are you doing?" I asked as I watched the tip of the arrow gleam in the bright sunlight. He looked at me grimly.

"Natsuki you must become immune to the poison on the end of this arrow and the only way to do that is to graze you and let the poison enter your system. You are different than all your other siblings, the only one that is the same as you are is your brother that is not even born yet. I have brought the other girls from a small orphanage that was going under down the street in hopes that your mother would cheer up since we have been trying for many years. She has always wanted four beautiful girls and a strong son. This is what I have provided for your mother." He said.

"D-Does that mean they're not my sisters?" I said with tears welling up in my eyes. He looked shocked and then smiled.

"No dear one, they are always and forever your sister's, you love them yes?" He asked.

"Of Course!" Natsuki confirmed.

"Then they are all your true sister's and don't forget it, they love you as well Natsuki." He Finished.

"Is this another test?" I asked as I sniffled and looked up at him.

"Yes, this is the last small test; the next one will determine everything." He said letting the arrow fly at my face directly. My eye's widened and I moved just before it hit me in the head. It grazed me on the right cheek and stuck into the tree behind me. _If I had been a second later I would have died._ I cried because of this and my father pulled me into his arms saying it was okay. He whispered to calm me, telling me that I was the one to save everyone as well as him and his sister. I was confused.

"Who is your sister? Is she nice? I've never met her before, how come?" I asked.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "You'd like her, she's as stubborn as you are and you have her eyes if only a deeper green than her."

I brightened up. "Really," I said jumping up and down on my father's lap, I smirked up at him.

He laughed whole heartily, "Yes, even your smirk is the same, always full of mischief." He smiled down at me.

After that he taught me the bow as well as sword fighting. My mother never knew about it neither my sister's. All they knew is that my father was teaching me the bow and hunting. My mother left us to it, after all what could she do? There was no son to do the work around the farm and hunt with the man of the house. We were hoping her pregnancy this time was a boy, we were praying to the god's as hard as we could. _I got really sick when the poison entered my system. But somehow I pulled through in a couple of days._ I asked him one day why I was able to become immune to the poison when I've seen bears and mountain lions die in minutes after getting shot by the poison arrow. He smiled and shook his head. You are like me, we are different than everyone else, stronger, faster, if not overly immune to most harmful substances; our blood, a powerful thing it is.

"You my dear have a quest to accomplish and a partner to meet," He said "She will help you along your way; she is your everything as it has been prophesized."

"But why father," I asked. "Why do I need to go on a quest with this partner you speak of?"

My father chuckled. "Natsuki, you are my first daughter only. Your sister's and your mother are yours to protect when I am gone. Am I right?" He looked at me sadly.

"Yes of course father…but…what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

He laughed as any other father would when they are overly amused of their child's antics. He picked me up.

"The twins are they six now?" he asked of me.

I smiled happily. "Oh yes father, they are able to call me Onee-Chan now." I finished brightly.

He laughed. "Of course, but not as smart as you were when you were able to talk to me fully at the young age of three and now you are eight yes?"

"Yes father! How could you forget?" I asked faking a pout.

He let out a deep rumble of a laugh and ruffled my hair up as he usually does.

"And you will finish what I start if I disappear?" He asked.

I looked at him. "I-I will try my best." I said.

He smiled once again. "Good. Now I think it's time to meet your partner."

**Shizuru POV**

I woke up as the sun hit my eyes. I slowly opened one eye and then closed it once again as the light hurt my already pounding head. "Ara…" I mumbled. _I oddly feel as if I got trampled by a stampede of horses…wait I've forgotten…I have once before… this is worse than even then it seems._ I wanted to go back to sleep again to rid myself from this horrible headache and pain so I turned over. My hand hit something soft, "Hmm?" I opened one eye again and trained it on what I was now touching.

I was touching Natsuki's warm cheek. "Ara." My eye's widened, I moved my hand away rather quickly and shooting pain hit me once again. I winced and kneaded my shoulder. "Ara, Ara…that wasn't my smartest decision,"

"I see you're finally awake." Artemis said as she walked into the tent.

"Ara, yes I am, thank you for noticing Nao-san,"

Her eye's narrowed at my already forming mask.

She sneered at me and shook her head. "And I also see that you're not fully covered yet."

"Hmm?" I looked down at myself. All I had covering me was the animal fur, barely above my hips; my new bandages weren't covering my chest at all if any. I smirked and looked up once again.

"Ara, I see Nao-san has noticed many things especially my naked body, does she see something she likes?" I hid my smirk with my hand as I said this.

Artemis sported a full on blush as she looked away. "Stop the teasing Shizuru and get dressed," she growled out as she threw me my favorite pajamas. "Your sister's probably having another heart attack. She practically picked me up by the scruff and threw me in here to check on you when she heard you talking; she wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Ara, thank you for your kindness Nao-san," I smirked once again when I saw Artemis narrow her eye's.

"And would you quit with the Nao-san. You used to be so cute calling me master when you were young" she began to have a far off look in her eyes.

"Ara, Ara. I did not know Nao-san had that sort of fetish; young girls calling you master it seems." I gave her a barely noticeable smile.

She growled at me, then shook her head and turned around. "Sure whatever you say Shizuru-san," She said mockingly. "Oh and don't ruin the perfectly good bandages that I put on you while trying not to wake you, I can tell you tweaked your shoulder just now from the way your holding yourself, be careful next time." Then she began to walk away.

"Ara Nao-san, I didn't know you felt that way about me, how sweet." I said

She spun around and glared at me once again. _So easy to tease, she is such good sport._ Her face relaxed and she brush it off as if it was nothing. Then she began to rummage inside her toga. "Oh and one more thing before your infuriating teasing gets you a week in the woods by yourself. I put Natsuki beside you because your sister heard a crash in here and practically dragged me here the first time to investigate. She was on the ground beside the chest holding those pajamas and this necklace." She pulled out the silver chain holding the golden ring.

My eye's widened once again. _Wow two times in one day…must be a record._ Where did you find that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think she found it in the chest…what is it?" She asked.

"It's-" I started but then my sister poked her head in.

[Shizuru! Thank the gods! Are you okay?] I looked at my sister and then Artemis. She was smirking. I folded my hands and looked at both of them.

"Yes of course Nee-chan my wound it seems is almost healed, how are you?"

It seemed as if the giant wolf sighed in relief. [That's good to hear.]

"Most likely you'll be healed by the next full moon which is in a couple days so you'll stay human for four days," Artemis said. "What with how you change every full and new moon; must be a pain to change every two weeks huh." She smirked at me and I turned away so she wouldn't see me roll my eyes.

"Yes most troublesome but then what would be the fun in only mating with wolves." I looked at her and covered my smirk with my hand once again. I could see her turn a little red out of anger.

"Why you little conniving bit-" [Well then Shizuru I'll see you in three day's don't forget to whistle if you need me]

"Ara, Onee-chan I didn't realize you were still here." I smiled politely at her and then nodded that I understood. Then she was gone.

I looked back at Artemis and she was still red in the face. "You know Shizuru you can't have midnight sessions with my hunters." Artemis said. I could hear her teeth grinding.

"Ara, Ara. Artemis shouldn't take my pokes and teases as actual fact now should she." I smiled again.

"Damn it Shizuru. I can never tell lie from truth when you use that infuriating mask of yours." She growled at me then and I kept all my amusement behind the mask she say's I put up.

"Yes, yes of course Artemis." I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Then I could see her relax. "Any way before we were interrupted what is the chain and ring." Artemis rubbed the brim of her nose and sighed loudly.

"Ah yes, it's the protection Apollo gave me for Natsuki." I said.

Her eye's widened and looked at the ring hanging from the chain. "Is this Apollo's Celtic sword and shield ring, and his necklace that shields him from long distance weapons!" I flinched when she yelled it.

"Quiet Artemis you might wake-" my eyes widened when cold hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down. I muffled my yelp when I realized Natsuki had grabbed me, she must be having a dream because she was still sleeping. Her arms were wrapped around my waist. "Ara…" I gasped. I just realized I didn't have my pajamas on yet.

Artemis had an amused grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and then readjusted my mask once again. I politely smiled and motioned her over. "Would you kindly help me put on my pajama top?"

Her grin grew as she contemplated my request. "Actually I would mind, I'd rather watch this unfold and see what happens when she wakes up." Her impish grin annoyed me but I kept up my mask and politely smiled as she drew closer to watch. When she was close enough my good hand whipped out like a snake attacking its prey and wrenched her by the collar till our faces were centimeters apart.

"Ara Nao-san, I would suggest helping me put my pajama top on, don't you think so? Because if you don't help a defenseless young maiden such as I then I may just have a slip of the tongue about you and your lovely hunter friend down at the lake when you thought no one was watching. Do I make myself clear my lovely Nao-san?" I still had my polite smile on if not a little forced, but then what kind of polite smile could look so evil such as the one I adorned at that moment. Nao had such a look of despair and fright on her beautiful features that I knew then what kind it could be.

Artemis swallowed and nodded her head. I smiled once again finally happy of the outcome and let go of her toga folds. "I'm glad we finally agree."

"Geez… over the top much? Sheesh don't get your panties in a knot princess…We'll finish this discussion later." She said as she helped put on my top over the bandages. I tried hard not to flinch; it stung like nothing I've felt before. Probably due to the poison still left over inside.

"Ara Nao-san how could you forget? I don't have any on; however would I get them into a knot?"

"True." She said as she smirked once again.

Natsuki wrapped her arms tighter around me and snuggled closer. The worst thing started to happen that I've never done before; I blushed. I was shocked and looked at Artemis.

"Looks like you can't move huh," She said as she smiled darkly. "Looks like I got myself some blackmail as well eh?"

I gave her a warning glare.

"You should stay in here and rest…after all…Natsuki will keep you warm." She grinned and then chuckled as she was walking out the door. _If looks could kill then Nao would have been dead a long time ago, how I detest that woman I once called master. _She turned around at the door, "Oh before I forget, make sure to behave yourself with my niece Shizuru-chan." I bared my teeth and growled as quietly as I could, she got the hint and left after a glance over the shoulder. After she was gone I threw a pillow at the door, which by the way wasn't the smartest thing to do since my arm still hurt. I grabbed my shoulder and tensed trying to relieve the pain once again. I lay down and comforted my hurt arm after the pain past, Natsuki wiggled up and laid her head on my chest and lightly sighed. I looked at her face and giggled.

"Cute." I smiled lightly at her and then closed my eyes thinking of all the things that might come from these dreams I've been having lately. I soon fell asleep and this time no dreams graced me with their presence.

. .

Hey guys sorry for the wait…I know it took a while but here it is XD I hope you all like it. Oh and one more thing, how was everyone's Halloween? Mine was great must of gotten twenty pounds of candy XD, and I was smart, networking works wonders, I got my hands on a golf cart so that I could go all over the place and get candy lol. I went with my cousins so picture a 17 year old werewolf driving like a crazy person around corners…doing it all in 15 to 20 miles per hour and my lil cuz in a gili suit riding on back as well as my sister gone guy as her costume in front and don't forget the twin baby cannibal eaters in back with my cousin as well XD you should have seen it…frickin hilarious. Anyway my birthday is in 13 days I so can't wait! Hope you guys have some fun this month; I'm going to try and write the next chapter as soon as possible so that I can get it in by December hopefully or before that lol:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone :) how's winter going? Lmao yeah…me? I live in Flo-rida get it Florida? Lol yeah I guess that would be a bad joke…sigh…anyway down here it's in the 70's 60's pretty warm to you all over the globe but that's just how it is sometimes lolXD. So I've decided since I said the next chapter would be in by December I actually meant it…I would like to thank you all for waiting a month and so here is my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Mai-hime

**Chapter 5 Natsuki**

I yawned and shifted, hearing birds and feeling my soft pillow beneath me. Hey…wait a minute…I know my pillow isn't this soft or even this warm…wait…do I hear breathing that isn't even mine? I crack my eye open. _I'm laying on a naked person….hmmm…wait…what!_ I look up and gasp.

"S-Shizuru! Wha!" I back up off of her and she shifts and turns over towards me. _…well semi-naked. She has her shirt on halfway…wait! That doesn't make it any better!_ I lean over and pull down her shirt to cover her exposed belly that was recently my pillow. _Should I wake her? _She shifted again and rolled on top of me.

"Ee-"I was cut off by my own hand covering my mouth. _Damn…if I wake her now this would be so awkward…_ She burrowed her face into my neck and sighed softly. My face was turning red because she was breathing on my weak spot. _Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Gods! Help!_ I squeezed my mouth harder. My eye's spiked with tears as I clenched my teeth trying to hold in my laughter. My whole body was becoming hotter as she brushed her cheek against my collarbone. _Oh god…she's not wearing anything besides that shirt is she…_ I could feel every detail of her body. _Why does this happen to me! Of all people! _Then she settled down and relaxed into the crook of my neck. I didn't know what to do; one of my arms was pinned against my chest and hers. _Shit…wait…where's my left arm?_ I decided to move my arm. It was somewhere soft. _What the…_

"Oh Shi-"I put my right hand over my mouth once again. My left arm was pinned under her shirt. I made my left hand into a fist so I wouldn't touch anything that I shouldn't. There was a low groan. My face turned a different shade of red. _There she goes again…breathing into my neck…Damn it!_ Shizuru shifted again and opened her blood red eyes they startled me, I had forgotten they were that color, and yet they were beautiful. She looked up at me and I looked back at her.

"Uh…Hi…did you have a nice nap? F-feeling better?" I turned another shade of red…if that was even possible. She stared again and then looked at my hands pinned underneath her. It was like watching a ticking time bomb. You never knew when it was going to go off…and then…

"A-Ara! K-Kannin na…." She leapt up way to fast and a look of pain past over her face and she flinched. By reflex I grabbed her and laid her back down. I sighed in exasperation.

"That's just great…you opened your wound." It was true, blood seeped out of her bandages down her arm. I sat on my legs and began unwrapping her bandages. "It would help if you took off your night gown." I said.

"Um..." She began.

"I promise I won't look, and you can turn your back to me if you want."

That's exactly what she did so I just shrugged and went about taking her bandage off her shoulder. _Whoa…_ I was surprised; it was only a small sliver of a scar now only an inch below her shoulder blade.

"Not as bad as I thought." I mumbled.

"Ara…" Shizuru said as she crossed her arms. "Of course it's healed; I am a wolf god after all." She finished as she smirked, thinking that I hadn't seen her smile I just rolled my eyes.

"Pfft…wolf god my ass….you would have died if I hadn't…" Then I remembered how I exactly saved her life and I blushed a deep scarlet. "Uh you know what…never mind about the whole saving your life thing…" I slowly stepped back from her, hiding my already red face and turned away.

"Ara…what was that Natsuki? Saving my life? And how exactly did you save my life again?" She feigned ignorance and I just rolled my eyes as I looked at her again, I could so tell she somewhat knew what happened…call it a partner's instinct. I chuckled and looked at her as I smiled. She shifted a little so that she was facing me; she was still covering her chest with both arms since it was some job covering them with one arm. _Yes people I was so staring at her chest for like 2.5 seconds…I mean who wouldn't!_ _Wait…who the hell am I talking to… _She lifted an eyebrow an_d _tilted her head as she smirked,_ Oh shit I think she caught me staring… _My smile grew bigger as I tried to cover my boob gazing moment…I couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity.

"Ara…What's so funny Natsuki?" She asked me still in that same position, but I think she realized what she was doing because she snapped back into her proper young lady routine. She had a cute blush on her features as well as a devils smirk as she cleared her throat and watched me through her eye lashes. I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Uh-j-just call it partner instinct b-but I think you know what happened when you were unconscious…" _yeah! Good idea Natsuki, change the subject to what you were thinking before the whole boob thing…shit! I looked again! Damn it!_ I trailed off not really sure what to say I flushed from my ears to my collar bone and watched her through my lashes. I think I visibly gulped too…but I'm not sure because I was then captivated by her wine red eye's she gave me a small smile and then looked down.

"Yes…I know what you did Natsuki…you became my partner to save my life…Ookini…" She said it so softly I didn't know what to say after…my heart throbbed with a feeling I've never felt before. She didn't bring up our kiss like I thought she would and I was thankful but also I was sad for some reason. I looked down and fiddled with my jacket zipper.

"Y-your welcome…" I said as I looked back up at her. She watched me and smiled once again with, what I thought was relief. I felt my face heating up once again so I coughed and looked down. "So Shizuru, you can go get dressed now, your wound is healed so you don't need the bandages anymore. Just make sure on not moving too fast, it's still sensitive." I said as I got up. I turned around to face her. "I'll wait for you outside okay, I need some fresh air." I started to walk out of the tent.

"Ara…Natsuki wait a moment," Shizuru said. I stopped walking, but didn't look back. I heard Shizuru stand up behind me. I was about to turn around when I felt her touch my hair. I froze in place, she moved it away from my neck and I could feel her breath on the back of my bare neck. I stiffened and waited for what she would do next but then I felt something cold hit my chest. I looked down to find that it was the gold ring and silver chain that I found in the chest on the floor. I gasped and Shizuru finished clasping the necklace. When she did I felt this power come from my stomach, for a second there I thought the necklace actually glowed.

I stepped away from Shizuru and held the necklace over my heart. What she didn't know was that I could feel my heart beating erratically and I couldn't figure out why…it was infuriating. I looked back at her and had now noticed that she was dressed. Well…for her I guess…I looked her over. "Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked. She was wearing Satin pants that hugged her hips snuggly as well as her ankles so as to not catch on anything and a satin tank top that was folded over and tied by a satin belt, she wasn't wearing any shoes. _What's with these people and wearing satin_…_But I have to admit she looks so good in that…_ I looked away in embarrassment.

She giggled. "Ara…is Natsuki worried about my health again or is it something else you are worried about?" She smirked at me and I flushed red. _Damn how does she make me do that…?_

I glared at her and turned on my heel in a huff. I crossed my arms with a pout as I walked out of the tent. She followed giggling like a school girl and was trying to hide her smirk with her hand. I glared at her again and she smiled at me. I sighed and started to walk toward the way I thought Artemis had gone. I had to figure out how to get back to my mom and siblings…can't leave them for too long. I told them I would be gone for a week and it's only been a day…feels longer than that…I look around and then back at Shizuru. I stopped and she stood beside me.

"So…Shizuru…where exactly are we…" I said.

She smirked. "Ara…Natsuki, so impatient…I wondered how long it would have taken you to ask."

I smiled and laughed. "True I am impatient at times" I giggled and looked around me. The place was bustling with life and activity. There were tents everywhere and sometimes I could see blurs of what I thought were wolf gods passing the camp. "…may I ask you a question?" I looked at Shizuru. She nodded. I was hesitant. "…was this necklace and ring my fathers?" She was surprised at first but then she chuckled.

"Yes they were; he gave it to me before he left which I happened to remember during our ceremony." She said. She was studying my face and I was studying hers. "Did you have your memory taken away from you as well?" She asked me.

I nodded and smiled at the memory of our first meeting. "Thanks for wiping my tears…even if you didn't know me that well…" My eyes softened towards her and I felt that heart throb once again.

I somehow knew she felt the same thing as I did because she looked down and smiled softly. "Of course Natsuki…I did not like to see you cry…" She said oh so softly as she looked up at me. I watched as her face saddened from the memory of my father leaving me. I shook my head and gently wrapped my hands around hers.

"Don't worry about those memories…let's focus on finding him first…I know he's not dead…I can feel it…" she nodded and smiled wickedly.

"So you've finally caught on Natsuki…" She smiled. I must have looked confused because she smirked and laughed softly. She leaned down to my ear. Her breath grazed my ear and my breathing hitched. "We can read each other's mind you know…" I think I just choked on my own spit…_SHI-_ "Shit is right…my Natsuki" She said as she giggled.

"T-then you heard…" I started

"Yes I heard everything Natsuki" She said smirking as she stepped forward.

I stepped backwards every time she took a step forward.

"T-then how can I not hear all your thoughts?" I said. She was getting closer and I hit my back on a tree behind me that I so did not see…

"Ara Natsuki…you didn't think I wouldn't have a shield on my thoughts now did you? All wolf gods are tuned in on each other's thoughts…I have had many years of training…unlike you my dear Natsuki." She pinned me to the tree with her hands on each side of her head and leaned in. Her body pressing into mine. She watched me with those piercing red eyes. She smiled and licked her bottom lip; I think my heart is going to give out. She ground into me and I clenched my teeth trying hard not to moan from the sensation she was creating between my legs.

"T-that's n-not f-fair…Shizuru…" I moaned out. She smirked and leaned into my ear "What isn't fair my Natsuki?" I shivered when she called me her Natsuki. "T-that y-you can read my mind and I-I can barely read yours…" I panted out.

I could hear her smile once again and she grounded harder into my already wet and dripping center. "Now, now my dear Natsuki...there is a way for you to fully hear my thoughts that only partners can do to make that happen."

I knew it wouldn't be good but I decided to humor her and my curiosity. "W-What" I asked.

She grinned and whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "We would have to make our partnership official, which means we could never change partners…ever…unless one of us dies that is…"

Then I heard it…a thought that passed from her to me…_S-ss-_ "Yes…say it my Natsuki…" She whispered seductively. I grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off of me with all I had which surprisingly for her and me was a lot since she flew into the tree farthest from us with a loud crash. _I didn't mean to do that sorry!_ I knew she heard me but she was still trying to get out of the huge human shaped crevice her body had made with the force I used against her. I ran as fast as I could into the woods hoping to god she wouldn't get out of that crevice in the next ten minutes it would take me to make it back to Artemis I so needed her guidance right about now. _We would have to have sex for me to hear her thoughts and in doing that she could never keep me out of her head?_ "THE FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart was on fire with the news and I didn't know why…"Damn it! Why won't it stop throbbing down there! I can't concentrate on running!

_Why did I like it some much…why do I feel like this…for her?_ _I know it's not because of the partnership…I think…I felt like this for her….since the beginning…is it wrong?_ I shook my head and kept on running feeling the tears fall free. _I hope she catches up with me…but then I don't really want her to…what would she say to me? Shit…I need to talk to Artemis…_


	6. Suggestions Authors Note

Hey guys. sorry I've been off the face of this planet for the last 6 months . but I was really busy cause I just graduated highschoolXD woo! Lol. And…I'm also having trouble figuring out what I should do with this story . it's at a crossroads where Natsuki has gone into the forest and I can have Shizuru chase after her and catch up with her…or I can have Natsuki go and grab the deer and bring it back to her siblings and THEN have shizuru find her and meet her family….either way it'll be tough on me…but…either way is fine. I just don't know which way I should go cause either way…shizuru will catch up eventually . and they will go and see the family. I also realize to that I forgot to change the names of the siblings prior to changing the original story to fit the fan fic :3 so I'll work with it lol just know that the siblings will be characters from Mai-hime but I won't tell you which one's lol. well until I get enough suggestionsXD till next time. And it will be soon. PM me with your suggestions or just comment. You guys know what to do lol


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooooooo soorryyy guys T-T it's been over almost a year since I last updated….it's…not that I didn't want to its just that real life got in the way like…majorly –facepalm- ugh I suck .….and its not even that long ToT…..truthfully this is what I had before my life got in the way and today I finished it off so at least I could post and not seem like….i disappeared off the face of the earth -.- oopsies. Forgive meeeeeeeee x.x and enjoyyyy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mai-hime**

I ran, and ran, and ran, until I couldn't run anymore. I stumbled and lost my footing tumbling down a leafy hill until I came to a complete stop at the bottom. It's been hours since it happened and I could still feel the heat on my face and in other places that I shall not be mentioning…I was shaking from the adrenaline high that I've been on ever since she…she…did…that….I shook my head and groaned as I sat up and slowly crawled to the tree right next to me…that surprisingly I missed on the way down….it was a big oak and I looked up at the canopy that it had made all by itself. I shivered and huddled in one of the huge crevices that stick out of the tree on the ground. I pull my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I look off into the forest thinking on what my next move should be and wondering if she's actually still on my trail.

I laid my forehead on top of my knees and exhaled, shivering from the cold. I sat like that for hours, well…what felt like hours and then I heard leaves rustling. I didn't want to look up because I still felt my face aflame with color and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing it that way. I was mad at her…and myself, never thinking something like that would happen and then…I felt a soft brush as she put my right bangs behind my ear and then a soft whisper.

"Kannin na…my Natsuki."

I was surprised but I didn't look up. I knew at that instant that I forgave her but I didn't know how to talk anymore. So I just nodded and pulled myself in closer, freezing. I felt her looking at me as she was knelt in front of me, possibly wondering what I was thinking. _Pfft yeah right…she knew what I was thinking…how could I forget…she can read my mind but I can't read hers yet. Unless we…gah! Don't think about it!_

I heard laughter and I felt my face flame up again. Now I was pissed. I turned my back to her and stared at the tree, crossing my arms around my legs and held tighter. Wanting to say a few smarting words to a very…

_Oh my god….she's my partner now isn't she?_ I froze and my mouth dropped. _What does that even mean…? _

"It means my Natsuki, that we're bound to each other, in other words, we must protect each other with our lives."

I got really pissed then.

"Would you stop commenting on every thought I have! Damn it! If I wanted answers to them! I'd ask for them!" I got up and swiftly stormed away from her. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION!"

I ran away again and knew exactly where I was going this time. I retraced my steps from when I ran away from the wolf gods and found the river I had waded in for hiding the deer. I stepped in and shivered again, blowing warm crisp air into my hands, seeing the white cloud appear.

"It's that cold already…"

I waded through the water until I came upon the cave again and went in. As I had thought would happen, the pool had iced over again, keeping the deer perfectly preserved. I looked at it awhile longer and turned around.

"I know your there…you can come out now…I'd like to ask for your help…if that's okay…I won't yell at you if you respect my boundaries."

I watched as Shizuru came out from behind a tree and had a sullen look on her face. Not trying to hide her hurt from my earlier words.

"I'm sorry…Shizuru…but…just…wait for me to ask questions out loud okay. It's uncomfortable when you can read my mind…and…I won't yell at you again. I'm sorry."

Shizuru looked at me and nodded, and then I smiled, for reasons I didn't know but…it just felt right to smile with her. She looked a lot happier when I smiled because she knew I was okay with her now.

She gave me a genuine smile and then walked over to me not minding the cold water on her bare feet. She looked at the deer under the ice and the ribbon holding it, and then at me.

"So this is what you were doing when I was tracking you. That's interesting, I lost you when you went into the river and then picked you up again on the other side…I had thought-"

"Precisely what I wanted you to think, that I had just crossed through the river." I finished for her.

She looked surprised and then nodded. I gave her a smug look and she rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

"Well…you think you can help? Or you still sore?" I asked her.

She thought about it and then looked at me.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked.

"Can you go and get my equipment? My bow and arrows?"

"Ara…you're not going to ask me to help you get the deer out of the water? It looks stuck."

"No, I think I can handle this."

She studied me for a few seconds and then shrugged. "Well you did throw me hard enough to indent me into a tree, I will give you that."

I snorted at that comment. "Honestly I forgot about my strength…I usually hold it back." I looked amused and so did she.

"Well I'll go retrieve your thinks then. Good luck Natsuki." And then she was gone.

I stared at the place she just was. "How in the hell does she do that…" I shrugged and looked at the deer. "Now…how to get you out…"

I started kicking the ice so it would break and then pulled gently on the deer until the frozen carcass was on the shore. I untied the ribbon from its wound, and began to wash it in the ice cold water. When I was done I tied my hair once again with the ribbon and picked up the deer. I began to walk knowing exactly where I was headed.

Home.

**-Hides under bed- um….please don't shoot me T-T….I know its short….but…I have no time to write anymore so at the moment this is all I got o.o …uhhh I took in everyone's consideration…and I decided that shizuru would find her and everything would be fine but then she'd leave again and meet natsuki at her house . surprise surprise….its going to be a pain writing about her home again…. truthfully I forgot how many siblings she had and what their names were….i'll have to look that up…if anyone can remember what chapter I have their names in…it would be so awesome to just review and also add their names in LMFAO I am such a sucky author…college is getting in the way . and its been a long time since I even looked at this . god help me…I'll get back on it soon LOL thanks for waiting . I will try to post as soon as possible…**

**-Love Artemis**


End file.
